Toyota Tacoma
The Toyota Tacoma is a compact pickup truck produced and manufactured by the Toyota Motor Corporation since 1995. The second-generation Tacoma was Motor Trend Magazine's Truck of the Year for 2005. The Toyota Tacoma is named after the City of Tacoma, Washington, USA. First generation (1995–2004) 2.7 L 3RZ-FE I4 3.4 L 5VZ-FE V6 |related = Toyota Hilux Toyota Land Cruiser Prado Toyota 4Runner/Hilux Surf Toyota Tundra Toyota T100 |fuel_capacity = |transmission = 4-speed automatic 5-speed manual |wheelbase = 1995-2000 Regular Cab: 2001-04 Regular Cab: Xtracab: |length = 1995-97 Regular Cab 2WD: Xtracab 2WD: 1995-97 Regular Cab 4WD: 1995-97 Xtracab 4WD: 1998-2000 Regular Cab 4WD, 1998-2002 PreRunner Regular Cab 2WD: 1998-2002 Xtracab 4WD & PreRunner Xtracab: 1998-2002 Regular Cab 2WD: 1998-2002 Xtracab 2WD: 2003-04 Regular Cab 4WD: 2003-04 Xtracab V6 & Double Cab: |width = Between wheel well: 2001-02 Crew Cab: 2003-04 Crew Cab: |height = 2WD: 61.0-64.1 in (1549-1628 mm) 4WD: 66.3-67.7 in (1684-1720 mm) }} The Tacoma was introduced in the US in 1995 as a replacement for the Hilux, which prior to this was marketed in the US under the name Toyota Pickup. Compared with the Hilux, the Tacoma is engineered with a greater priority on ride quality, handling, comfort, and safety over ruggedness and payload capacity. The design is intended to better suit the needs of the US and Canadian pickup truck market, where pickup trucks, particularly compact and mid-sized models, are often used as personal vehicles, and less exclusively for commercial, argricultural, and off road use. There were a total of three engines available for the Toyota Tacoma: the 2.4 L four cylinder rated at and of torque, the 2.7 L four cylinder rated at and of torque, and the 3.4 L V6 rated at and of torque. The 2.4 L gave a highly useful (hwy), the 2.7 L gave (hwy), and the 3.4 L delivered (hwy). Two-wheel drive Tacomas had 5-stud wheel lug patterns. The 2.4 L and 3.4 L engines were available in this vehicle depending on options. Automatic and manual transmissions were available. Four-wheel drive Tacomas had six-stud wheel lug patterns, which had been used on the prior pickups (pre-Tacoma trucks). The truck's frame is fully boxed until immediately after the front leaf spring mount bracket where it transitions into a c-frame section. The 3.4 V6's manual transmission was an R150F while the automatic transmission was an A340F (Aisin code is 30-40LE). From 95-97 Single cab Tacomas had the option of a manual transmission with the 3.4 V6 engine. From 98 on, the single cabs only got a 2.7 or a 2.4 4-cyl from factory. TRD packages started in 98 (if the V6 engine was selected, a differential locker in the rear came with it). Prerunner models started in 98. They share the same front and rear suspension parts and geometry, frame, styling and engine options as the 4x4 Tacomas of this year range. Prerunner Tacomas also had the option of the TRD Off-Road package which (like the 4x4) got a rear differential locker if it was a V6 model (among other suspension variations). One downside is there was not option of a 5-speed transmission. The V6 Tacoma automatic transmissions were an A340E. Because of the similarities in the Prerunner and 4x4 models, it is possible to use stock parts to convert a Prerunner to a 4x4. In its first couple years of production the Tacoma sold very well, attracting many young buyers. The first generation Tacoma underwent a total of two cosmetic facelifts: the first in 1998, and the second in 2001. The facelifts mainly entailed new headlights and grilles. Mechanical changes included a switch to distributorless ignitions (coil-on-plug) in 1997 and in 1998 longer rear leaf springs. A passenger-side air bag was added for 1998, and the driver's side air bag (added in 1995) was "depowered". All 4x4 models came with Toyota's Automatic Differential Disconnect (ADD) system after the 2000 model year. The only extra feature in 2001 was a new crew cab (four door) model added to the lineup. The crew cab featured four doors, while the extended cabs still opened with two doors. The extended cab featured a bed while the crew cab featured a bed. Many customers were upset with small crew cab beds, but most competitors shared this shortcoming. In 2001, along with the front facelift, Toyota had also unveiled an S-Runner trim package which included the 3.4 liter V6 engine. It came with alloy wheels, and a 5 speed manual transmission with Tokico gas shocks. There were only 200 produced each month from 2001-2004. By 2003 the Tacoma had gained 16.5 percent sales from its previous years. The Tacoma's popularity only increased in the next few years. By 2004 it was ahead of the Nissan Frontier, and Dodge Dakota, but still 2.2 percent behind in sales to the Ford Ranger. In 2008, Toyota proactively announced a 15 year, unlimited mileage corrosion warranty for 1995-2000 models due to inadequate rustproofing and frame corrosion issues affecting a small number of Tacomas. Toyota will either repair the frame or buyback the truck for 1.5 times its KBB retail value. File:Toyota Tacoma -- 09-07-2009.jpg|1997-2000 Tacoma Xtra cab File:1995-97 Toyota Tacoma.jpg|1998-2000 Tacoma extended cab File:Toyota_2001_sr5.png|2001 Tacoma regular cab Second generation (2005–present) | wheelbase = Regular Cab 4WD & PreRunner: Access Cab: / Double Cab Long Bed: Regular Cab 2WD: | length = Regular Cab: Access Cab: Double Cab Long Bed: | width = 2WD Extended: 2WD Regular: 4WD: X-Runner: | height = Extended Cab & 4WD Regular: Double Cab: Regular Cab 2WD: 2005-06 X-Runner: 2007-Present X-Runner: | transmission = 4-speed automatic 5-speed automatic 5-speed manual 6-speed manual }} At the 2004 Chicago Auto Show, Toyota unveiled a bigger and more powerful Tacoma. This new Tacoma was available in eighteen different configurations, that included three cab configurations, four transmissions, two engines, and two bed lengths. The three cab configurations consist of regular cab, access cab, and crew cab. The transmissions come in 4 speed automatic, 5 speed automatic, 5 speed manual, and 6 speed manual. Beds are: long bed, and short bed. The Tacoma's 4.0-liter 1GR-FE V6 took the place of the original 3.4-liter V6. The new V6 had many enhancements, such as a new 6500 pound tow rating, and a payload capacity of 1650 pounds. It produces and 266 foot-pounds of torque. The smaller, but all-new 2.7-liter 2TR-FE 4-cylinder alternative in less expensive models is rated at and . of torque. Toyota also introduced an X-Runner trim, which replaces the slow selling S-Runner trim from the previous generation. The X-Runner features the 1GR-FE paired to a six speed manual transmission, alloy wheels, lowered two inches from the factory and included an X-Brace suspension package. Toyota also included a Down-Hill Assist Control (DAC) and Hill-Start Assist Control (HAC), with models that were equipped with the optional Toyota Racing Development (TRD) Off-Road package. DAC automatically applies braking during downhill decents while HAC prevents the vehicle from rolling backwards on hills. A rear locking differential, or limited-slip differential were also some optional features. Every Tacoma was manufactured with a composite inner bed that includes a deck rail system with four tie down cleats, hook-pins, storage boxes, and a power outlet (models with TRD packages). The tie down cleats are rated to hold up to . The 2006 model Tacoma was a bit different from the 2005 model. The 2006 model made some options standard. Toyota also added 2 new interior colors for 2007 model year. 2008 models are carry ons from 2007. For 2009 safety features were added and the Tacoma no longer offers a mechanical limited slip differential rather an open differential which uses individual wheel braking to simulate a mechanical LSD or "Auto-LSD". TRD off-road models continue to come equipped with a locking rear differential. The second generation Tacomas are assembled in Tijuana, Mexico and Fremont, California while the plastic/composite beds are all built in Mexico. However, in August 2009 Toyota announced that it would relocate Tacoma production from Fremont to San Antonio, Texas, consolidating it with its Toyota Tundra production line and thus having all American-made Toyota pickups manufactured at one facility. A minor facelift came for 2009, including a slightly revised grill on some models, new LED taillamps, and on the X-Runner, TRD Offroad and TRD Sport models includes smoked headlamp trim. Auxiliary audio input now comes standard. The Access/Double Cab trucks have two new ceiling mounted speakers and available backup monitor. Four new exterior colors are also added to the Tacoma. After the Bankruptcy of GM, GM abandoned the NUMMI venture. Following the decision of GM, Toyota terminated all Corolla and Tacoma production. In 2010 all Tacoma production will be moved to Toyota's Texas plant in San Antonio. The Tacoma will be built alongside the Tundra, its bigger brother. By doing this, Toyota has moved all of its NA truck production to one plant. This will bring a total 1,000 new jobs to San Antonio. In 2012, like many of its competitors, the Tacoma is expected to be redesigned and re-engineered, two years after the release of the new 4Runner. File:05-07 Toyota Tacoma Double Cab TRD.jpg|2005-2008 Tacoma Double Cab TRD File:2009 Toyota Tacoma ext cab.jpg|2009 Tacoma extended cab File:06_Toyota_Tacoma_interior.JPG|2006 Tacoma Interior Safety and structural integrity The Tacoma comes standard with anti-lock brakes, brake assist, and electronic brakeforce distribution. In 2008, a rollover sensor was added which would deploy the side curtain airbags in the event of rollover in Tacomas equipped with the optional side airbags. Beginning with the 2009 model year, all Tacomas feature Toyota's Star Safety System which added Vehicle Stability Control and traction control. Front row side torso airbags and side curtain airbags for both rows also become standard as well as active head restraints. http://pressroom.toyota.com/pr/tms/toyota/document/2009Tacoma_r.pdf?ncid=12076 Given the smaller size of pickup trucks in the Tacoma's category, crash testing for these sized trucks lags with how well most full size trucks perform. However, in an Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) test of the Tacoma and other small trucks, only the side airbag equipped Tacoma received the highest overall rating of "Good" in the side impact test. The Tacoma also is rated "Good" in the frontal offset crash test. In 2009 with the active head restraints the Tacoma is given the IIHS's Top Safety Pick award. X-Runner Specific The Toyota X-Runner is a limited production trim. The X-Runner is only available in three colors per year, and only four colors total. From 2005-2008 the X-Runner is available in Speedway Blue, Radiant Red and Black Sand Pearl. In 2009 Radiant Red was discontinued and replaced with Barcelona Red Metallic. Key differences between the X-Runner and the other packages include tweaks to the suspension, ground effects, and a 3.15 Final Drive ratio(3.73 for V6 PreRunner and 4X4). Toyota added a rear mounted X-Brace to stiffen up the rear end (hence the name X-Runner). The chassis was further stiffened by adding two more support braces to the frame. An optional big brake kit by TRD is also available on the X-Runner; which consists of a 332 mm slotted rotor and 4 piston caliper. The BBK (big brake kit) was designed by StopTech. Toyota Racing Development In 1998 Toyota added a new Toyota Racing Development (TRD) off road package. The package includes off road tires, 16-inch alloy wheels, TRD dampers, a locking rear differential, and the TRD graphics. In 2003 Toyota introduced a TRD sport package on the Tundra full-size pickup. This package was not available until 2005 for the Tacoma. This package includes street performance tires, 17 inch alloy wheels, shocks, race inspired hood, and TRD sport graphics. It is also about 200 dollars more expensive than the original TRD off road package. TRD supercharger Toyota Racing Development offers a TRD supercharger for the FJ Cruiser and Tacoma equipped with 4.0-liter V6 engine, available through Toyota dealerships. The supercharger increases the Tacoma's power output to from the original 236, and the torque output to . This all-new TRD supercharger is compatible on all 2005 through 2009 model year Toyota Tacoma trucks, and 2007 and 2009 model year FJ Cruiser SUV. This supercharger system features Eaton roots-type rotating components in a one-piece integral manifold, iridium spark plugs, and a five-rib serpentine drive belt system. It produces six to eight pounds of boost pressure per square inch. The supercharger, when installed by an authorized Scion or Toyota dealer, has the same warranty as powertrain, five years or , or the balance of the new car warranty, whichever is greater. When not installed by an authorized dealer, the supercharger is covered by a 12-month, parts-only warranty. The manufacturer's suggested retail price of the TRD supercharger is $4,500, not including installation. Aftermarket The 2RZ-FE and 3RZ-FE both have a supercharger available through TRD (Toyota Racing Development). The supercharger is manufactured by Alpine Developments and are available from LCEngineering.com. This kit is rated at an increase of 50% power at 8 psi of boost. The most commonly seen is the TRD supercharger available for the 5VZ-FE V6, which is manufactured by Magnuson Products. This particular supercharger is rated to increase power from to . The 2005 - 2008 4.0 litre (1GR-FE) engine also has a supercharger available from URD (Underdog Racing Development). It increases the RWHP from 209 to 305. That's to approximately . The OEM for this supercharger is Rotrex. American special forces use During Operation Iraqi Freedom, and Operation Enduring Freedom, multiple Toyota Tacomas have been observed in use by special forces units of the U.S. Army. Typically, they have been Double Cab models, with SR5 and TRD packages. Despite the fact that the Hilux, which the Tacoma is based on, is extremely common in the Middle East, the special forces found it to be easier to purchase them from American dealerships, modify them appropriately, and ship them to their areas. The Tacoma and Hilux share a similar body, but the chassis is significantly different in the Tacoma and believed to be much weaker . The gasoline engine used is significantly quieter than the diesel engines used in the HMMWV. These were modified by eliminating the factory radio, along with almost all exterior lights and door buzzers. The front headlights have been modified to work in IR, in order to work with night vision. The engines are unmodified, but the vehicles have been fitted with brush guards, Warn winches, and a rollbar with a machine gun mount. Sales References External links * Toyota Tacoma official site * Tacoma World Forums * Military Toyotas * X-Runner Underground Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Tacoma Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks built in Japan